Pokemon Origins: Book 1
by Darkfire374
Summary: (On Hold) Red, another regular Trainer starting his journey in the Kanto region. But, weird things are happening. Dreams become nightmares, Friends become enemies, and someone is stalking him...but his he just trying to help? Follow Red and his beloved Pokémon as they try to figure out the cause of this, and hopefully get his reputation back on track. Not yet rated.


**Hey everybody! So, my other two Pokémon stories haven't gotten that much recognition, but I think I know why: they were one-shots. A lot of Pokémon stories get posted quickly, especially at night, which is when I most update. Also, most readers don't read at the time I update, so they get buried very fast. So, I've decided to update in the morning, and post less one-shots. Anyway, this is getting a bit long, so let's just get to it!**

* * *

"Where am I?" The boy said. He stood in darkness, seeing nothing but the white light he was standing on. He was scared to move, yet he was curious as to what was around him. Suddenly the light went out, limiting his sight. "Where am I?" he repeated. He tried to sound demanding, but fear made his voice unsteady.

What was happening? How did he get here? Why was he here? The boy shook his head in confusion. Then it occurred to him: he was dreaming. He had to be. He was having a dream, nothing more, and he could wake up if he tried. But he didn't. For some reason, he wanted to stay asleep. As if he was waiting for something to show up.

And it did. Just not visually. The boy winced as a sudden headache knocked him to the ground. He held his head with one hand, pushing himself up with the other, but to no avail. The pain only grew stronger. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and began screaming. He slammed the ground with his free fist and shut his eyes. Once he thought his head would explode, the pain subsided. The ground wasn't hard anymore, but instead soft. He felt wool cover his body. He was in bed.

He opened his eyes and saw his sister across the room, sitting on her bed and staring at a poster of three creatures. She noticed him and smiled.

"Oh good, you're finally up!" She said. "You were squirming a lot, so I figured you were having another nightmare. Didn't want to wake you."

The girl was in some casual clothes: A blue tank top with a red skirt falling down to the middle of her thighs. She had red and blue boots with aqua socks reaching just below her knees. Her white hat sat atop her brown hair that fell to her middle back.

"You should've waked me up, Green." The boy said, sitting up. "This one was worse than the others."

"Well, forget about it. Today's a big day, so get dressed." Green said, getting up.

The boy scrunched up his forehead. "What's happening today?"

Green rolled her eyes. "Wow, I can't believe you forgot, Red." She said. "You've only been talking about it for, I don't know, the past five years."

"Just tell me."

"We're getting a Pokémon from Professor Oak today, dumbbell."

Red's eyes widened as he remembered how he had been yapping about it for the past week. He stood up and ran over to his closet. He began throwing clothes behind him, all of which barely missing Green. He turned around and faced his sister.

"Get out of here!"

Green chuckled at her younger brother's rushing and took the stairs down to the first floor. Red sighed in relief and took off his shirt

* * *

Green stood outside what appeared to be a lab, along with a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Man, how long can he take?" the boy said, looking down at his watch.

"C'mon, Blue, cut him some slack. He's been having really bad dreams lately…" Green said.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm here!" Red called out. He ran up to the building's front door just as he finished zipping up his jacket.

"Man, took ya long enough!" Blue said, pushing open the door and walking inside. "Hurry up and meet me and gramps in here."

Red and Green looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him inside. Blue was already at the table, standing with the Professor himself.

"Red! Green! Welcome!" Prof. Oak said. He motioned for them to come and stand next to Blue. "Thank you for coming."

"It's a pleasure to be here, sir!" Green said.

Oak let out a hearty laugh. "Please, just call me Oak!"

Red looked around the room. There were three bookcases in the corners, along with some sort of machine in another. The table he was standing next to held three Pokéballs, each presumably holding a Pokémon.

"So, as you probably already know, I called the three of you so you can obtain a Pokémon." Oak said, motioning to the table. "These Pokémon will be your partners and friends, so take very good care of them."

"C'mon gramps, give us the Pokémon already!" Blue said. Red rolled his eyes at his friend's impatience.

"Alright, fine. Red, would you like to choose first?"

Red nodded and looked at the three Pokéballs. "In order from left to right are: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, correct?" he said. Oak nodded, which gave Red the cue to pick the last Pokéball.

"My dad had named me Red because of the fire he hoped would burn in my heart when I get older. The flare and compassion I would have. So, Charmander was obviously going to be mine."

Blue scoffed. "Lame!" he took the middle Pokéball. "I'm going with Squirtle!"

"That leaves me with Bulbasaur, then." Green said. "Let's see our Pokémon!"

The three nodded and held their Pokéballs to the sky.

"Go, Charmander!"

"Squirtle!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Red light flashed as three Pokémon appeared above. They fell into the arms of their respective owners.

"This is so cool!" Red exclaimed.

_"__Char Char!" _Charmander replied. Red laughed and hugged his Pokémon.

"Huh…not bad." Blue said. He put down his Squirtle, who quickly ran up and cuddled his Trainer's leg.

_"__Squirt Squirt…"_

"H-Hey, get off!"

"Aw, hi there buddy!" Green said. Bulbasaur rubbed it's head on her stomach, which immediately made her laugh. "I'm gonna call you Bulby!"

_"__Saur, Bulbasaur!"_

"I'm glad you all like your Pokémon." Prof. Oak said. "Like I said, they'll be very important later on."

"Thank you so much, Professor Oak!" Red said. He put Charmander on his shoulder and left. Green and Blue followed suit, the latter leaving with the words 'Smell ya later!'

Oak chuckled and watched as they entered the world beyond Pallet Town. Then another person came running in.

"Am I too late for a Pokémon?!" the person said, talking fast and loud. He looked like a boy, but his voice was strangely feminine. His hair was yellow, and a large sunhat was sitting atop.

"You just missed them." Oak replied. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Well, I have a Pikachu…"

The person raised his head, his face beaming once more.

"That'll work!"

**And that's it for the first chapter! As you may have noticed, I'll be using Magna characters, but putting them into the game. Also, not everything will be matched up. In the magna, Green and Red are not related, nor did they choose the Pokémon they chose here. I changed a few things to better fit this story. Don't hate this, please. **

**Thanks for understanding, and see you all next time!**


End file.
